darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Prison Pete
He wants to escape! Well, at least he escaped from ScapeRune. |map = }} Prison Pete was the NPC in the Prison random event in ScapeRune. Evil Bob appeared and teleported the player to a prison in ScapeRune. The player must then locate balloon animals that resemble those shown to them when they pull the lever on the wall. A prison key was obtained in the player's inventory if the player popped a balloon animal. If the key is used on Prison Pete, he will try to unlock the exit gate. The player must give him three correct keys in a row to leave the cell and escape to freedom. The player had 15 minutes to finish this event or they would fail. Once back in their original location, the player received a Random event gift from Prison Pete. It appears that Prison Pete is the ScapeRune counterpart of Party Pete. Not only do they appear similar, but the prison is a darker, more twisted version of the Party Room with balloon animals instead of inanimate balloons. After the removal of Random events from the game, he can be found in the Port Sarim Jail with strong fears from being re-abducted by Evil Bob. Biography Party and Prison are in-fact two different people as Prison was originally from Gielinor, and has finally found his way back to Port Sarim after years of trying to escape from the alternate party room after unluckily being confounded by Evil Bob so long ago... Prison Pete was trapped in the mirror world of ScapeRune for years, and you were imprisoned with him, he was an inmate of Evil Bob's prison in ScapeRune, who players would encounter during the now-retired random event. During the event, players would have to pop balloon animals to find the keys that Pete needed to unlock the prison door. Following his release, Prison Pete was unable to face the outside world and chose to be incarcerated in Port Sarim's prison instead. He can be found inside one of the jail cells. It seems that Prison Pete will be incarcerated forever. Having been released from his previous cell he was unable to face the world and took up residence in a new prison. Since Party Pete and Prison Pete are two different people and he's actually from Gielinor, it's unknown what relative Prison Pete is to the Pete family. Before the Random Events update Before the Random events update, Prison Pete would not give a Random event gift as a reward. Instead, he would give one of the following (which would be noted if they were not stackable items): * 10 law runes * 5 sapphire gems * 4 uncut ruby gems * Chaos runes * 4 Grimy Snapdragon (Rare) * Coins * 3 uncut diamonds * 6 Grimy Toadflax * 527 coins * 2 Ugthanki kebabs * 47-50 Mithril arrowtips Trivia * If you log out during the random event, and return more than 15 minutes later, most of your stats will drop down to zero. You will receive a message saying "Your time in prison leaves you strangely weakened." * If you examine the skeletons in the room, you will find that they have odd descriptions... These descriptions refer to the Evil Chicken eating some of them. This is odd, as according to Evil Bob, there is no Evil chicken in ScapeRune, but rather the Cheery old chicken. ** Alas, poor Yojllik, I knew him backwards! (Yojllik is Killjoy backwards) This is a reference to a line in Shakespeare's Hamlet, which the title character says when looking at a skull: "Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him!" * If a player talks to Prison Pete after he escorts someone else back to RuneScape, he will say, "Don't mind me, I was just leaving." * Before its update to include a locked gate, the keys originally disabled three magical barriers which blocked the exit, which did not have a door at all. * It's rare, but possible for a balloon animal to teleport into Prison Pete's cell and attempt to teleport him away. Prison Pete will be frightened, but the animal will be teleported away and Prison Pete will exclaim "Phew!" nl:Prison Pete fi:Prison Pete